Illan Snow Drifts
by Adobe
Summary: When an Illan Tactican is found on the plains, an adventure begins, R&R Please, [This Chapter pairings LynxTacticain with Little Kentx Sain


**Illan Snow Drifts**

Adobe: I Hope that this isn't a flop… What ever it is, it's a Florina x Tactician

Tactician's Name is Matt

Chapter 1: Suicide Flight, new adventure

**

* * *

**

Matt opened his Emerald eyes and looked out the window. All he saw was a White Curtain. _Another day of snow! The Pegasus Riders at the Academy will never graduate at this rate. _Matt Sighed, he had been hoping that he would be able to see the graduates before he left, he was Illan, but he also was a tactician, he was not needed by a band of Illan mercenaries, but Illan winters were volatile, and this one started about a month earlier than 'average'. He clumsily fumbled his oatmeal and milk out of the cabinet. Matt cursed to himself when he fell over a board sticking out of the ground a little. The day was dull because he never left the house; it was as if all of Illa was dead.

**

* * *

**

It was dark when Matt awoke, he was an insomniac so sleep for him was very difficult, especially today, because he is feeling… odd. When he took a torch and looked in the mirror, Matt's eyes were a deep crimson, he knew that his eyes became that color when he was about to have a 'suicide day'. He was usually only a bit rash at times, but when there was too much confusion in his mind, it just shuts down, and Matt becomes a primal beast. Matt wasn't thinking when he went to the Pegasus stables, he just jumped on one and in the most effeminate voice he could imitate he said, "Take off". The Pegasus, not having been able to notice the rider was male or female in the darkness, took off. Many hours passed as Matt flew through the seemingly endless snow, but he was Illan, so it didn't faze him one bit, but at last he had reached Sacae. Unfortunately, his Pegasus had finally noticed that the person flying on it was male, and it bucked, sending Matt flying through the skies, thankfully he was low to the ground, so he was only knocked out. But before he fell into darkness, he saw a face in the shadow of the setting sun.

**

* * *

**

Matt opened his eyes too see a young woman, about 18 years old, gazing at him in a tent. He was in a bed, and it was silent, which Matt hated, so he broke it by talking. Matt just asked the simple question, "Who are you?" and the girl replied, "My name is Lyn, you have an odd name, but it sounds nice", there was some rustling sound outside, and there were bandits. She was telling me to stay back, but I told her I could help, Lyn asked "Can you use any weapons" I replied "I don't think I can, but I can guide you to victory."

"Ah, so you're a tactician then, what an odd profession"

Matt thought to himself _you're one to talk…_

The battle had ended as quickly as it started with Lyn striking down Batta 'The Beast'.

Lyn has started praising me "Matt, you are a great tactician, and I must travel with you to become stronger…"

"You look a little young; you should ask your parents."

As soon as Matt said the last part of parents, Lyn's face fell so fast that he didn't notice, and Lyn's eyes were tearing.

"My…Sniff Parents, they were killed 6 months ago… by bandits."

"Lyn… you must be strong, and put the past behind you, I know you miss your parents, mine… were slaughtered by mercenaries before I knew their faces, and you were blessed with the sight of your Parents."

"Oh, Matt..." At that moment Lyn buried her head into his shoulders, and started to cry.

"It's alright Lyn, let it all out."

That night, Lyn and Matt were restless, caught into the thought of their parents.

* * *

The next morning they set out for Bulgar, the biggest city in Sacae, and find two disturbing knights. Lyn gets a spare Iron Sword while Matt is in the local library studying an effective battle plan for outnumbered situations, made by an S-Ranked-Tactician. He sighs _I feel like I missed something important yesterday... but what was it? I have been having trouble remembering recent events after the crash. _Lyn awakened Matt from his daze. "Matt, there are bandits outside, we are very much outnumbered, and we need help!" Matt, who has heightened senses in order to see across a battle field and listen to the faintest of sounds, heard the two knights that confronted Lyn talking to each other. 

"SAIN, you dolt!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare off Lady Lyndis"

This perked Matt's ears _Lady? Now I'm escorting a damn princess_

"Damn it, Sain! If you weren't such a _Pervert, _Lyndis would be in our care!" Sain winced at the word pervert, and he frowned at Kent sadly, not in sorrow, but in submission.

A loud scream rang out just outside the city and Matt could hear faint fragments of conversations like one that scared him in particular was "Look what we got 'ere boss, one of the Pretty lady's" Matt's heartbeat raced, and one thought in particular kept ringing though his mind over and over. _They are out to kill Lyn, damnit! _

Matt finally got to the battle site, he saw a bandit raise his axe to decapitate Lyn, when he saw the impending doom, and he gained a short superhuman burst of speed, and sheathed the sword concealed in his robe, bringing it down on the bandit with so much force that said bandit was cut cleanly in two. Matt's eyes met with Lyn's and he smiled faintly, knowing he saved Lyn's life.

"Matt… Thanks."

"I already saw the bandits in the field, we are outnumbered at least 4 to 1, we can't take on all of them, we should look back in the town for those knights, they might be able to help."

"But Matt! The bandits have surrounded us, there is no way for us to escape or get help!"

A voice that was neither Lyn's nor Matt's cut in. "Did anyone call us?"

Matt's smile grew, knowing the voice belonged to Sain, one of the two Calcien's Knights at the village.

Matt sarcastically replied "I did" and they all let out a small giggle.

That stopped when they Kent reminded them the grave situation.

"We have a bandit problem, we can laugh later"

"Kent," Matt cut in "I Know that, and I also know that we are still outnumbered, slightly though, about 3 of them per 2 of us"

This battle was a bit tougher, and Sain was bright enough to charge at an axe wielding bandit with a lance, and Matt watched as Sain's Lance was cut in two. Kent Lectured Sain. "You dolt! That axe can slice your lance can be cut in two by that sword!"

Sain Replied "But it's more heroic to use a lance, and I forgot to buy a sword anyways"

"Maybe you were too busy FLIRTING with woman! Here, take my spare blade"

"Thanks Kent!" and then Sain exterminated the bandit with his sword.

There was but one bandit left, and he was stronger than the rest. The axe he was holding was about to make contact with Lyn's sword arm, and Matt was too far away to help her, Lyn braced for impact when a sword impaled the bandits back, killing him almost instantly, he managed to mutter as he was dying. "Damn…There was only... supposed to be a lone... girl…"

* * *

The night wore on and Matt fell asleep before dusk from exhaustion, but it was more like he collapsed. Lyn and the knights confronted each other about the incident. Kent spoke out first 

"Sain, apologize!"

"Sorry, Kent…"

"Not to me! To Lyn"

Lyn Smiled "Now I know who the Leader is!" Lyn became serious. "Now knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That is the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?"

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains."

"I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that...?"

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather.

Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

"..."

"Wait. That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!

"What? How could he have—"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

"To be blunt, milady. Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's-- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you. Good night…"

"Hey wait! Where do we sleep?" Kent and Sain cried out. Lyn smiled "You don't, you are keeping watch" Kent and Sain Grumbled sadly as watched the area and finally dozed off.

* * *

Adobe: Read and Review, because there will be a few more chapters coming up, soon. 


End file.
